goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June Funtime
Cast Young guy as Henry Ivy as June Dave as drew pickles Kate as Charlotte pickles Emma as angelica pickles Eric as Andy Panda Simon as Horace N Buggy Julie as TV announcer Diesel as COC* A EGG U R Princess as Azura Transcript Henry: hi, we are your hosts, Henry June: and June Henry: hey, June shall we go to AMC theaters to see Rugrats go Wild? June: yes, I would love to. Cut to: the cinema Horace N. buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Captain America the winter Soldier when you were suppose to watch the Secret of Nimh but you did not know Ice Age trilogy on dvd for you! when you get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Barney And friends on PBS kids! Andy Panda: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! Box office manager manager: hey kablam hosts, welcome to AMC theaters, what movie would you like to see? Henry: rugrats go wild, please. Box office manager: ok. Food manager: hey guys, what would you like to eat? Henry: can we have a kids pack please? Food manager: of course, enjoy! Movie theater Manager: the film is about to start in 3 minutes, enjoy the show. June: Henry, the movie is going to start! Henry: that's right, June, I can't wait to see those little kids going wild! June: me neither! Henry: and when island princess song starts, you want to dance? June: yes! We'll like that song A EGG U R appears COC* A EGG U R: I'm going to change Rugrats Go Wild to Cheaters! A EGG U R changes Rugrats Go Wild to Cheaters Azura: Hey! Who turned Rugrats Go Wild into Cheaters? June: COC* A EGG U R did COC* A EGG U R's dad: COC* A EGG U R, how dare you change to cheaters Henry: someone change back to rugrats go wild! June: the movie is fixed! After the movie... June: Henry, can we go to subway for lunch? Henry: (in churchill's oh yes voice) Cut to: subway Angelica Pickles: no, I am not eating it! Drew Pickles: young lady! We are not having Burger King! We are having subway so eat it right now! Charlotte Pickles: Angelica, has to eat subway with Henry and June! And no, we are not having burger king! Angelica Pickles: thats it! Im going to have a meltdown! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! I want Burger King I want Burger King I want Burger King I want Burger King I want Burger King Right now!!!! Because Burger King rules!!!!! Subway sucks!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charlotte Pickles: angelica, how dare you throw your food away, that is it we're going home, there will be no beavis and butthead, no family guy, no South Park, no Burger King, no kfc, no Pepsi, no the avengers and no ray man 2 the great escape for you! and when we get home, you'll be forced to watch Disney Classics for the rest of your life! Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! June: come on Henry, let's go home. Henry: yes. TV announcer: coming up next is the wild thornberries only on nicktoons. June and Henry: yes, the wild thornberries, our favourite show! Trivia Category:Nicktoons star queen Category:Henry and june Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series